1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus, and more particularly to a reading apparatus for optically reading an original document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a facsimile transmitter or the like, a plurality of photo-detectors are provided along the widthwise direction of an original document to optically read the document. These photo-detectors receive a reflected portion of light from the original document after the light is emitted to the document, and a photoelectric current flows. Such photoelectric current needs to be successively read. In such successive reading of photo-detectors, noise is included in detecting signals as a result of reading performance and consequently the signal to noise ratio is decreased, which would lead to error detection.